Dragon Ball: Budokai Resurreccion (LeeHatake)
Dragon Ball: Budokai Resurreccion (also called '''Bleach: Budokai Resurreccion') is the second installment in LeeHatake's fanon trilogy of Dragon Ball crossover games. It is the crossover of Bleach and Dragon Ball Z. It would be released for the Sony Playstation 3, PSP, Microsoft Xbox 360, and Nintendo 3DS. It is the continuation of ''Raging Storm and is followed by Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion. '' Story Three years have passed after Goku's battle with Naruto Uzumaki. A new threat has risen known as Cell. Goku has taken Gohan to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to defeat Cell. While training in the Chamber, a portal suddenly opens up and Goku and Gohan are transported into a different dimension, AKA Hueco Mundo. Meanwhile, Ichigo Kurosaki has just defeated Grimmjow Jaegerjacques and has escaped the battle between Nnoitora and Kenpachi. He sees the Saiyans on his way to rescue Orihime Inoue. After battling the Saiyans, they eventually team up and find Ulquiorra, who has just opened a portal trying to go into the World of The Living. However, due to Ichigo and Goku's sheer power, the aftermath of their battle produces the same results as the one between Naruto and Goku: it opens a portal back to the DBZ-verse. Ichigo, Goku, Gohan, and other Bleach-dimensioners follow Ulquiorra through the rift and are transported into the Cell Games. After enough time passes, another portal that transcends time pulls through a rejuvenated Broly, now surpassing his Legendary Super Saiyan limit. With no choice left in the matter, Ulquiorra and Cell are forced to team up with the Heroes to stop Broly from taking over both dimensions. Anime Coverage Bleach: Arrancar Arc up to Ichigo's battle with Ulquiorra. Dragon Ball Z: Androids Saga-Cell Games Saga Original Saga: Budokai Resurreccion (Cell Games x Ulquiorra Battle) Gameplay As the name suggests, this game utilizes elements from the ''Budokai Tenkaichi ''series and ''Bleach: Soul Resurreccion. In battle modes the gameplay is the same as the ''Budokai Tenkaichi/Raging Blast ''series. Boss battles are taken in the same vein as ''Ultimate Tenkaichi ''and free-roam is like in ''Soul Resurreccion ''where you can battle enemies on a map and can also level up your characters. You can roam around Hueco Mundo of the Bleach dimension or fly around the Earth in the Dragon Ball realm. Characters Bleach Characters Ichigo Kurosaki (Early/Mid) Rukia Kuchiki Uryu Ishida Yasutora "Chad" Sado Orihime Inoue Renji Abarai Byakuya Kuchiki Kenpachi Zaraki Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Grimmjow Jaegerjaques Ulquiorra Cifer Nnoitora Gilga Szayelaporro Grantz Aaroniero Arruruerie Mayuri Kurotsuchi Pesche & Dondochakka (Two-in-one character) Hollow Ichigo DBZ Characters Son Goku Teen Gohan Vegeta Future Trunks (Sword/Fighting Teen) Piccolo Krillin Tien Yamcha Mecha Frieza King Cold Android 19 Dr.Gero Android 16 Android 17 Android 18 Cell Future Gohan Broly Broly (Super Saiyan 3) Cameos from the previous game Naruto Uzumaki (Young/Early Timeskip) Sasuke Uchiha Giant Characters Menos Grande Hollows (Story Mode enemies/ not playable) Boss Battles Ichigo vs Grimmjow Nelliel vs Nnoitora (First Half)/Kenpachi Zaraki vs Nnoitora (Second Half) Ichigo vs Ulquiorra Future Gohan vs Androids 17 & 18 Gohan vs Cell Goku vs Ichigo (First Half)/Gohan vs Ichigo (Second Half) Cell vs Ulquiorra Vegeta vs Grimmjow Trunks (Sword) vs Renji & Uryu Cell & Ulquiorra vs Legendary Super Saiyan Broly (First Half)/ Goku, Gohan, and Ichigo vs Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Broly (Second Half) Category:Video Game Category:Fanon Video Game Category:Added by an Unknown Creator Category:Page added by Lee Category:Page added by LeeHatake93